Jiangshi Riders
The Jiangshi Riders are a loyalist Chapter who, due to their mutations and behavior, are highly suspected as originating during the cursed 21st Founding. Contrary to the nature of others from the 'Cursed' Founding, the Jiangshi Riders have been known to work with the Inquisition, utilising their select tactics and culture to aid them when called. While still untrusted by the Imperium at large, this tie to the Inquisition has spared the Jiangshi from being declared renegades for their violent ways and reputation, although their gene-seed, only 70% of which is of White Scars' origin, has been demanded numerous times for investigation. Uncaring of this, they act as the judge, jury, and executioner of the traitor, and entire worlds will descend into a hellscapes of fear, created by them as they weed out those unworthy of the mercy of the Emperor. History The origins of the Jiangshi Riders are lost, hidden from the Imperium and the Riders themselves. They begin to appear in records around the start of the 37th Millennium leading many to suspect they are a part of the 21st or 22nd Foundings, but the actions and demeanor of the Jiangshi Riders leans heavily in favor of the 21st 'Cursed' Founding. They are a chapter known for their savagery and brutality, and their arrival is sure to spread the fear they wield like a favored blade. With close ties to the Inquisition, a trait rare for a Cursed Founding Chapter, they are seen as the enforcers and hunting dogs of the Inquisition, particularly the Ordo Hereticus, for their similar goals. The Jiangshi Riders were always surrounded by a dark reputation, but as other chapters created around their time period began to develop curses and rampant mutations, the reputation of the Jiangshi Riders darkened, their actions and nature being suspected of having a much darker, more heretical motive behind it. They were even suspect of having the blood of traitors, due to their Chimeric gene-seed, but this accusation is one the Jiangshi fervently deny, and there has been no evidence as to who the second progenitors are. Since their founding, the Jiangshi Riders have been noted to quickly answer the call of the Inquisition, even as they are in the midst of a campaign, especially when the call was to return a lost world to the Imperium's light. This relationship with the Inquisition and their savage nature, including the wearing of skulls and flesh of their enemies, created an uneasy relationship with most chapters in the Imperium. Since the destruction of the Hive World Ayunchin in the year 444.M37, the Astra Militarum regiments from the lost world of Mordia refuse to serve alongside the Jiangshi Riders, for the near-destruction of a Mordian Regiment caught on the world as the Jiangshi began their great purges and massacres. Notable Conflicts * Terrors of Kalibrach (562.M38) - 'The 2nd Court of the Jiangshi Riders are dispatched to the Hive World of Kalibrach after it declared its independence from the Imperium and sided with the Forces of Chaos. For five weeks the 2nd Court struck terror into the hearts of every citizen, and the Imperium soon lost contact with both planet and Riders for a month, and when contact was finally re-established, the citizens of Kalibrach were only a fraction of their original size, and were crying out in fearful praise of the God-Emperor. * 'Ayunchin Incident (444.M37) -''' The Hive World of Ayunchin began open rebellion against the Imperium, and the 103rd Mordian Iron Guard were deployed alongside the 5th Court of Jiangshi Riders to put an end to it. While the Mordians began open combat, the Riders deployed their strike teams into enemy lines, and found the citizens of the planet unworthy of redemption. Knowing they could not be allowed to live, the Riders deployed their full force and began a destructive, sweeping purge of the planet, slaughtering everything in their path. Caught in the way of the Jiangshi Riders, the 103rd Iron Guard were nearly completely destroyed, and the situation led to the Iron Guard, as a whole, to refuse to work alongside the Riders. * 'The Night Peaks Atrocity (114.M41) -' After the world of Mortalla was overrun by the Forces of Chaos, the 4th Court of the Jiangshi Riders was sent to cleanse the world of the unworthy. As they began their assault, the world erupted in bloodshed and the Wangliang squads emerged in a stunning display of violence. Reinforced by the vanguard force, the Wangliang forced the enemy commanders to retreat, taking with them hundreds of civilians as living shields, and fortified their secondary base in the Night Peaks, the tallest mountains of Mortalla. The 4th Court deployed their full company to assault the base, despite the civilian shields. For 3 days and 4 nights they struck at the Night Peaks, deliberately drawing out the assault to ensure the enemy spent their final days in utter terror. At midnight, on the fourth night, they infiltrated the base and carved a bloody path with Baigujing and Wotougui squads, leaving the halls of the base covered in bloody. Not a single mortal soul escaped the Night Peaks. Homeworld The Chapter homeworld of the Jiangshi Riders is known as Tasoromn, a feral Ice World with snow-capped mountains that reach up into the heavens beyond the dark clouds. The people of Tasoromn are rugged nomads, seeking the warmest and most hospitable climates throughout the year, and spend their short lives hunting and surviving. Often assembled into clans, these nomads will go to war over land, riding on mounts in savage combat in the valleys between mountains. They make the perfect recruits for the Jiangshi Riders, their savage nature and tribal rituals eerily similar to the ones the Riders' practice. The feudal tribesmen of Tasoromn worship the Emperor as the Deity of the Dead, watching over the souls of the Imperium and casting out the unworthy. They see his spiritual realm as 10 courts, each ruled over by a king of the undead and his host of daemons and angels, where souls are judged on certain aspects of their lives. If they are found wanting, these souls are expelled from his realm, becoming wanderers on the spiritual plane, forever cursed with the pain and sorrow of rejection. Whether or not the Jiangshi Riders have influenced these beliefs is unknown. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-Monastery of the Jiangshi Riders is known as the Shrieking Peak, and is buried within the tallest mountain of Tasoromn. The road to this mountain is lined with the heads of xenos and other horrors fought by the Riders, preserved only by the freezing cold temperatures of the altitude. In this mountain the Riders practice their sickening rituals and prayers, train, eat, and rest. Beliefs The Jiangshi Riders believe themselves to be the Emperor's agents of retribution. Their purpose is to punish all those that have gone against His will, so that none will oppose his second coming. They are his cold, uncaring sword of justice, and will seek out all those unworthy to live in His realm. Through terror and overwhelming force, the Jiangshi Riders aim to cull worlds of the heretic and ensure they will forever remain a part of the Imperium, using terror to display the consequences of betraying him. The Jiangshi Riders also believe their work to have a spiritual effect. Through their work, they pure the wayward soul, or send it to the Emperor so that he may find them unworthy, and punish them for their crimes. They will spare those they believe to be worthy and pure, so that they may be go to the Emperor's side when they pass on, rather than sent to his court to be punished. With this in mind, the Jiangshi Riders share their progenitor's refusal to deploy dreadnoughts, for they prevent a worthy soul from joining their Emperor. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Jiangshi Riders is roughly 70% White Scars in origin, and has a roughly 20% chance of deficiency. They are different in appearance to their Progenitors, possessing paler skin than their progenitors and darker eyes, as well as possessing a seemingly higher thirst for war and savagery. They are afflicted more often by the same Chogorian savagery that affects all sons of the Khagan, but feel no regret for this, for it only aids to the terrorising appearance they aspire for. These heightened thirsts for savagery, terror, and war can only hint at their second progenitor, the remaining 30% of their gene-seed helix, but the true answer is lost to time, or locked away. The Librarians of the Jiangshi Riders are among those who display a mix of dominance between both parts of their gene-seed, and the conflict between the two has made the recruitment of Librarians much harder than the recruitment of standard Astartes, as even fewer than normal survive the process. If they do, however, they are gifted not only with the powers of a Librarian, but with the gift of foresight, able to have visions of the future, both the worst and best outcomes. If they are not careful and take advantage of this gift, however, they can become plagued by these visions, only able to see the worst outcomes, those that only bring death and ruin. The only cure for such a thing is to abandon the usage of their gift altogether. Recruitment The Jiangshi Riders recruit solely from the dark and ice-covered lands of their homeworld, Tasoromn. They recruit their next aspirants from the nomadic tribes, but only those that are strong enough and possess the savagery that is key to the traditions and style of the Jiangshi Riders. To ensure they get the best, the Jiangshi will often send in Chapter serfs who spread lies, myths, and hatred towards other tribes, and then will watch from afar as the two tribes tear each other apart, leaving only the strongest and most savage behind. They will even rob tribes of resources, leading them to lash out at other tribes to initiate wars. These 'survival of the fittest' trials weed out the weak and unfit, leaving only those with a strong chance of surviving the trials. Even so, the aspirants are tested once more, exposed to excruciating pain. If they survive, they are truly ready to be a Rider. These aspirants will be confident and unswayed by challenge, for they have felt it and seen it all before. Organization The JIangshi Riders have adopted the base structure for chapter command and company structure, but for their own style of warfare have taken to creating their own squads and tactics of war. As such, many of the standard Codex squads and roles have been highly modified within the ranks of the Jiangshi Riders, and each unit is renamed after a type of malevolent spirit in the mythology of the people of Tasoromn: Command Ranks * '''Yaoguaia (Chapter Master) * Yamaking (Captain) * Lieutenant * Sergeant * Reclusiarch * Chaplains * Librarians ''' * '''Techmarines Veteran Ranks * Flaymasters - '''The honored terminators of the Jiangshi Riders, these warriors are not separated based upon their method of warfare, with assault Flaymasters serving alongside heavy Flaymasters. When entering the field, they emerge screaming in fury and opening up with their storm bolters and heavy weapons while lightning-clawed warriors prove they deserve the name Flaymasters. * '''Wotougui (Vanguard Veterans) * Yuangui (Sternguard Veterans) * Zhiren (Honour Guard/Company Veterans) * Shuigui (Champions) * Diaogui (Ancients) Line Formations Battleline Squads * Wangliang - '''The unique strike squads utilized by the Jiangshi Riders, the Wangliang squads are tasked with infiltrating enemy forces and sowing terror among the enemy as well as completing key objectives. To complete their goal, Wangliang squads are composed of Hulijing, tactical marines, Intercessors, and Reivers. * '''Jukougui (Tactical Marines) * Gudugui (Intercessors) * Hulijing (Scouts) Close Support Squads * Baigujing (Assault Marines) * Wangxiang (Reivers) * Fangliang (Inceptors) * Mogwaia (Bikers) Fire Support Squads * Yishigui (Hellblasters) * Bagui (Devastators) * Xiqigui (Aggressors) Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Jiangshi Riders specialise in the use of terror against their foe, breaking their will before crushing them under overwhelming power. They will deploy their elite Wangliang squads behind enemy lines, where the Wangliang will become the boogeyman, striking without warning and leaving no trace of their existence, only the bloody and mutilated bodies of any who got in their way. They strike at tactical objectives and turn them into objects of terror, hanging the corpses of enemy commanders to display how nobody can escape their dark wrath, or interrupting vox transmissions with their own messages, ones that make their listeners weep for mercy. Once the Wangliang have completed their objectives, the Jiangshi Riders will begin their assault. Deploying first, Baigujing, Wangxiang, and Fangliang squads will sow further discord among their frightened foe, launching strikes against anything the Wangliang squads have destroyed that could impede the main assault. Following that, the enemy's defenses will be assaulted by the main force, with Mogwaia at the front. They will tear into the enemy lines, cutting apart their frightened foe as Battleline and Fire Support squads deploy from transports and begin their assault. Their strike is swift and deadly, and as the Yamaking and Shuigui cut down their foe in duels, not a single heretical soul will be left alive. When the Jiangshi Riders are called in to crush a rebellion, they add another step to their plan. THey will go through the planet quickly but thoroughly, making the streets run red once more as they weed out the unworthy, those who would not remain loyal to the Emperor. Uncaring of their pleas, the Riders will massacre those who do not repent entirely, still possessing the actions of a heretic. They will massacre all they consider unworthy and depart, only the terrified citizens who are wholly loyal to the Emperor in their wake. Deathwatch Service Due to their expertise, the Jianghsi Riders often come into contact with those xenos forces who can influence civilian populations and lead them astray, such as vile Genestealer cults or the T'au. These interactions heavily influence those Jianghsi Riders who join the Deathwatch, leading them to become experts in combat with these particular species, and are often savage, close-quarter fighters. The nature of the Jianghsi Riders often leads these Astartes to become isolated, the reputation of Founding and Chapter combining to lead other Astartes to distrust the Jianghsi Riders. As such, the Astartes of the Jianghsi Riders often fight alone, completing objectives then reporting back to their officers. Notable Jianghsi Riders * Malithos Yamagui -''' The most revered and venerated battle-brother of Jiangshi Rider lore, Malithos Yamagui was one of the chapter's first Yaoguaia, and led his chapter with ferocious savagery and fury. After ascending to the rank of Yaoguaia after the previous leader fell in battle against a warband of the Night Lords Traitor Legion, Malithos stepped up to take his place and command of the crusade, destroying the warband completely. After the crusade, Malithos would pen the articles concerning the chapter's tactics and organization, and change the way the chapter would fight forever. Eventually Malithos, along with his Zhiren, would disappear into the warp, with many believing that he still fights there today. * 'Khabul Yamagui -' The current Yaoguaia of the Jiangshi Riders, Khabul Yamagui is a master of the tactics laid out by the great Malithos, and one of the most skilled warriors among his chapter, despite being only 178. Promoted after the previous Yaoguaia was slain in battle, Khabul was chosen by his fellow Yamakings as the rightful heir to the throne, both for his displays of savage violence that the Jiangshi wish to be known for but for the honor they can possess. He also possesses the unique and rare gift of foresight, only emerging soon after his rise to Yaoguaia, and now training in this ability under his adviser and chief librarian. Armed with his foresight, Khabul leads in the style that best suits the assaults of the Jiangshi Riders, leading his forces at the stroke of midnight equipped with a relic blade similar in design to the Dao sabre used by the tribes of Tasoromn, alongside a relic lightning claw, with the weapons representing his honorable yet violent ways. * 'Yamaking Kisha Qinguang, "The Flaying Reaper" -' The Regent of the Jiangshi Riders and Yamaking of the 1st Court, Kisha Qinguang is the most elder Yamaking of the chapter, and has only been sharpened with his experience. He is a terrifying commander, leading from the front of the Flaymasters and slicing apart his foe in swathes, sending others running. Outfitted in Indomitus terminator armor, Yamaking Kisha is known as the Flaying Reaper, for his relic scythe Weaverender and skull mask, making his appearance even more terrifying to those caught within the hallucinogen smoke released from the grenades fired by his wrist-mounted launcher, for he appears as the hooded grim reaper, scythe ready to rend flesh for the harvest. * 'Sergeant Saghari Kandakh, "The Chuasongui" -' A Hulijing sergeant and teacher of the chapter's new Astartes, Saghari is known as the Chuasongui, named after the Tasoromn demon that disguises itself as friends of it's victim, gaining their trust before violently murdering them in the night. His nickname is well earned, for his ability to pass unseen through the enemy lines and take out targets in a brutal display of violence can even cause commanders to turn against one another, thinking one of them took out the previous leader, causing the command of an opposing force to descend into confusion and chaos. This tactic is one of many he has picked up during his service in the chapter and on many Wangliang teams, and one he has passed on to all those who have trained under his guidance. * 'Sergeant Suberei Aghulo -' One of the first Primaris marines to join the Jiangshi Riders, Sergeant Aghulo is an experienced and effective Reiver sergeant within the 4th Court. Often given the honor of commanding one of the Wangliang teams deployed in the field, Suberei is a master at shock and awe, ambushing victims and sending any survivors fleeing in terror, to spread the word about the demons and their skull-faced leader, driving the larger force to terror as more and more encounters with Suberei and his band of demons occur, some with survivors recounting the horror, some left just a bloody mess to be stumbled upon. Chapter Fleet Battle Barges * ''Hunting Blade'' -''' Flagship of the 1st Court * Covenant of Repentance'' -''' Flagship of the 2nd Court * The Pale Horseman -''' Flagship of the 3rd Court * ''Fate of the Unfaithful'' - Flagship of the 4th Court Strike Cruisers *Spectre of Vengeance - Flagship of the 5th Court *Whispers of Terror - Flagship of the 6th Court *Herald of Yanluo -''' Flagship of the 7th Court *'''''Warrior of Diyu '-' Flagship of the 8th Court *''Silence of the Abyss'' -''' Flagship of the 9th Court *Spirit of Guan Yu -''' Flagship of the 10th Court *''Defiance of Guanyin'' *''Yudi's Punishment'' Other *'20 Escort Craft' Relics * Xiangliu-''' The Master-Crafted chainglaive wielded by Malithos Yamagui during his time as Yaoguaia, the ancient weapon is contained within the Librarium, only withdrawn from it's vault to crown a new Yaoguaia or when the entire chapter goes to war. It's ancient teeth have drawn the blood of hundreds of thousands of xenos and heretics, and it is used to flay the skin that every Yaoguaia dons. * '''Trophy Rack - '''The Yamaking of the Jiangshi Riders often wear trophy racks displaying their prowess and triumph in battle, often taking the heads of enemy commanders as their trophies. * ''Wings of Vengeance'' -''' Given to the Lord Executioner, this Jump Pack is styled to look like the wings of a Daemon and gives the bearer the appearance of a great winged beast, descending upon the unworthy to hack them apart. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Jiangshi Riders adorn themselves primarily in dark blue armor, like the night sky. The left shoulder pauldron is colored red so that their chapter badge appears to be on a sea of blood, and their lower legs and forearms are colored silver, so that every speck of blood and gore is visible to their foe. Their squad symbol is displayed in white on their right shoulder, while the Tasoromnian glyphs on their shoulder pad designate squad. Their left kneecap is often used to display their company, designated by the checkered pattern. Decorations The Jiangshi Riders often take grisly trophies from the battlefield, decorating their armor with the skulls of slain foes and the skin of their victims. The Riders will often carve the names of their greatest battles into their armor, or paint it on in Tasoromnian glyphs. Some of these carvings and glyphs have remained on their armor for generations, with inheritors of the armor carving their own victories into their battle-plate, adding to the long list of victories that are recorded on the ancient suit. Chapter Badge The chapter badge of the Jiangshi Riders is a skull with an open mouth and three bolts of lightning striking off of it, representing their relationship with death and their three-part duty to find those who betray the Emperor, bring unforgiving retribution, and send their damned souls to the Emperor so that He may render final judgement. Relations Allies Enemies Night Lords The Jiangshi Riders harbor a special hatred for the VIII Legion, for it was them that were first given the task the Jiangshi Riders now carry out, and failed in their duty. The Riders see the Night Lords as one of the most impure legions, for they turned away from their charge, revelling in not their goal, but in their actions. If the Night Lords have been spotted nearby a force of Jiangshi Riders, the Riders will move to engage them, enacting the Emperor's Punishment upon the traitors for their lasting failure. Crimson Raptors Chapter.]] The Jiangshi Riders and the Crimson Raptors both possess similar miens and combat tactics, but the Raptors believe the Riders go to extremes, causing unnecessary collateral damage and casualties amongst innocent civilians, and possess a thirst for violence and slaughter that even the Raptors find abhorrent. Since the incident known as the Battle of the Red Castle, the Raptors refuse to serve alongside the Riders, something that does not bother the latter Chapter in the slightest. Quotes By the Jiangshi Riders About the Jiangshi Riders Feel Free to add your own Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Free Use Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:TireKhorne Category:White Scars Successors Category:21st Founding